


LA MEJOR PARTE

by MissyPA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Algo dulce que escribi, Alternate Universe - High School, Cas es una ternurita, Castiel nerdy, Dean deportista, Dean es genial, Dean popular, M/M, leanlo porfis, totalmente seguro y naive
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Dos muchachos, no mucho en común. Pero el amor esta en el aire en la Secundaria Truman...





	LA MEJOR PARTE

En general para cualquiera es difícil ser “el nuevo” en la escuela; para Castiel era incluso aun peor: se burlaban de su forma de vestir, de su forma de hablar, de sus gustos, de su timidez y de su aparente incapacidad de hacer amigos o de mantenerlos.  
Se mudaban mucho de ciudad o de casa aproximadamente cada 6 meses por el trabajo de su madre (CEO de una compañía de Publicidad) pero desde que ella y su padre se habían separado, hacia algunas semanas definitivamente; tal vez este año sería diferente, tal vez este año podría por fin hacer amigos de por vida y enfocarse en conseguir una beca para alguna universidad de la Liga Ivy.

***** ***** *****

Un día Castiel caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tenía el siguiente periodo libre, sin mucho que hacer decidió salir a tomar aire, aprovechar el tiempo y leer algún libro cerca de los campos de football o pistas de atletismo.  
Habían pasado meses desde que se mudaron aquí y las pocas personas que notaban su presencia estaba el niño superdotado Sam Winchester; aunque solo tuviera 12 años se había adelantado dos años completos, por lo que él y Castiel compartían muchas clases juntos: hablaba rápido, y podía volver loco a casi cualquiera con las cosas que sabía, pero nunca hacia alarde de ello. Muchos pensarían que por ser “el niño especial” en la Secundaria Truman, seria diariamente molestado, pero no era así.: Sam era el hermano menor de Dean Winchester, de 16 años, guapo, mediocampista promesa de football, candidato a Presidente de su clase, candidato a Rey de la promoción de su año y en los futuros dos siguientes hasta graduarse.  
Castiel tenía un solo deseo, su crush? Ese era Dean. Sabía que no tenía esperanzas, siendo el menor de los ocho hermanos Novak: usaba ropa de segunda mano, prestada o regalada, era un desadaptado social y sus hermanos que asistían a la escuela con el (Anna, Uriel y Rachel) eran mayores y populares a cualquier escuela que estuvieran, por lo que no le prestaban atención o incluso a veces llegan a ignorarlo tanto hasta pretender que no lo conocían; sobre todo Anna: la chica se mostraba cruel, fría y abusiva con el…él pensaba que se trataba de una envidia de algún tipo o el hecho de que sospechaba que era gay(no es que fuera mentira, pero aun así). No le interesaba, trataba de que no fuera así; se repetía así mismo que debía sopórtalo, que el fin del secundario estaba cerca, contaba los días que faltaba para eso y parecían pasar más rápido de esa forma.  
Así que allí estaba el: frente a su casillero, seleccionando algún libro cuando de pronto en su vista perimetral, Dean Winchester pasó cerca suyo rozando su mochila en su espalda. Anna y sus amigas hablaban en voz baja de un papel que le pegó allí; alarmado por los cuchicheos, estiró sus brazos hacia atrás y arrancó el papel que Dean le dejó, para su asombro no era el típico letrero de un bully que esperaba como: “patéame”, “golpéame”, “soy idiota” o cosas peores, de esos los tuvo y a montones. La hoja de papel en letras rojas, grandes y desordenada decía:

“Mi número es 785-555-0128. Llámame. ;) D.W.”

Sin poder creer su propia suerte, buscó alrededor señales de una cámara oculta, una broma pesada o algo…pero al final, justo antes de la vuelta del pasillo, Dean reapareció para guiñarle un ojo y le hizo una seña con los dedos índices y pulgar, como si le disparara con una pistola. Con el color rojo hasta las orejas, notó que Anna y su grupo de amigas lo miraba entre asombradas y con desdén, pero en silencio. Sonrió un segundo disfrutando su pequeña victoria, aunque estaba en duda.  
Una chica pelirroja con una camiseta de unicornios de caricatura coloridos en el casillero contiguo, lo sacó de ese estado de shock con un codazo en las costillas:  
_ ¡Nadie está bromeando contigo! conozco a Dean muy bien y él no es un bully cabeza hueca, por si es eso lo que estás pensando._ le dijo sin que él le preguntara nada_ ¡Tienes que llamarlo!_ agregó casi enseguida, con una vocecita agudizada que oirían los perros.  
_Pero…yo…_titubeó el_ yo no…_  
_ ¿No me digas que no te gusta?!_ pregunto asombrada.  
_No!!!No es eso…discúlpame; pero quien eres tú?_ pregunto ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.  
_Soy Charlie, Castiel. ¡Estamos juntos en Química y Literatura!_ comentó riendo.  
_Oh, es cierto, me disculpo, no te había reconocido_  
_ ¡Seguro! hay miles de chicas con este color de cabello que usen camisetas asombrosas como esta, cierto? ah, no importa: ¿Vas a llamarlo o No?!_  
Castiel se mordió un labio y le hizo una seña para que se acercase para confesarle algo al oído, todavía rojo como tomate de pies a cabeza.

***** ***** *****

“Esto es lo que debes hacer, si en verdad tienes interés…el encontrará la manera de hacértelo saber”, le dijo Charlie y se lo repetía a si mismo una y otra vez mientras avanzaba hasta la mesa de Dean en la cafetería, un par de días después. 

Era ahora o nunca: el almuerzo. Dean se sentaba a la cabecera de un de las principales mesas, chicos populares y deportistas, algunos en parejas; sentado junto a él, Benny: un tipo corpulento, pero con rostro y actitud amigables y temperamento tranquilo. El resto de su grupo de amigos y compañeros de equipo, ya se habían retirado.

_ Eh, eh dis-disculpa…_ intervino titubeando con voz casi demasiado baja para llamar la atención de Dean, que seguía conversando animosamente con Benny sin mirarlo.  
_Eh, dis-disculpame un momento!.._ dijo otra vez con voz apenas audible. Benny le dio un codazo a Dean y le indicó con la cabeza en dirección del extraño chico de cabellos oscuros, ojos azules completamente ruborizado que los miraba con pánico mortal; parado justo allí a su lado.  
Dean lo miraba como esperando que hable, el muchacho se quedó viéndolo inmóvil unos segundos y el veía que no podía articular palabras, se ponía cada vez más colorado como si estuviera por explotar en cualquier instante. Pero decidido, el chico dio un paso hacia adelante y pegó la nota de postit en la frente de Dean saliendo disparado, totalmente convencido de haber hecho el ridículo, perdiéndose la oportunidad por no poder hablarle.  
Dean en shock al principio, desprendió el papel estrujado de su frente y leyó:

“No tengo celular. Lo siento. C.N.”

Con un bonito dibujo de un fantasmita con una lagrima en los ojos. El mayor de los Winchester creyó que su crush no le había respondido durante días porque no estaba interesado…pero ahora sabía que no había encontrado el momento para decirle esto!, ahora el ruborizado era él; se sentía un tonto: Charlie le había advertido que fuera más directo, que Castiel era muy tímido y algo distraído. Benny sonreía después de ver la nota, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación, Dean deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara completo.

***** ***** *****

3 días después: 

Castiel había olvidado el incidente de las notas casi por completo, pensando en sus esperanzas perdidas; pero fue allí cuando vio de la misma caligrafía y firma un papel pegado sobre su casillero, esta vez:

“Búscame en el campo de football Este, junto a la meta a las 3 pm.  
P/D: por cierto me gusta tu camiseta hoy.  
D.W.”

Sin poder creerlo Castiel volvió a chequear a su alrededor, nada, ninguna mal señal. Paso toda la mañana en estado de ansiedad, que sería lo que Dean, “El Dean” Winchester querría decirle?!.  
Esa tarde Castiel caminó firme pero lentamente hasta la meta del campo de football, espero unos minutos y allí venia el: su cabello rubio oscuro cubierto por una gorra y usaba la visera hacia atrás, como cuando no tenía practicas (como hoy), un hoddie gris oscuro y jeans azules. Sus pecas y sus ojos verdes centellantes, se veían más hermosos que nunca, en su piel bronceada a la luz de la tarde soleada de septiembre; cada paso que daba más cerca de él.  
_ ¡Hey, Cas!, siento llegar tarde._ lo saludó sonriendo con todos los dientes.  
_Hola, Dean._ pudo articular esta vez apenas, Castiel.  
_Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…pero no estaba seguro cómo hacerla y sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero quiero que sepas que eres libre de decir que “NO”._ dijo, al tiempo que ponía sus manos detrás de la espalda, haciendo una seña de con un pulgar arriba que Cas no podía ver. Todavía sonriendo, notablemente nervioso.  
_O-Okey._ contestó Castiel inseguro.  
Dean sonriendo le señaló con la cabeza para que vea en esa dirección, Castiel recién pudo darse cuenta que seis personas en las tribunas detrás de el sostenían letreros gigantes que al levantarse y ponerse uno junto al otro, se leía en letras enormes y coloridas: “QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?” Sin apenas contener un suspiro de sorpresa se tapó la boca con las dos manos y otra vez se ruborizó furiosamente, bajando la mirada.  
Dean no entendió su reacción así que tomó coraje y preguntó:  
_Cas? Castiel, quierés ser mi novio?_ y comenzó a ruborizarse también.  
El muchachito de cabello oscuro y mirada baja frente a él, estaba demasiado abrumado por la muestra de afecto, tanto que lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir vigorosamente con la cabeza una y otra vez, sin mirar al muchacho rubio frente a él. Dean rió y rodeó a Cas con sus brazos, mientras en la tribuna: Sam, Charlie, Benny, Pamela, Ash y Jo vitoreaban y chocaban los cinco entre sí, riendo. Ellos sabían que Dean había puesto sus ojos en Castiel desde el día que entró en la escuela, todos esos meses atrás, que sea tan buen compañero de Sam era una suerte sin dudas, así pudo saber de él, enamorándose de a poco.  
Dean sostenía a Cas entre sus brazos, aprovechó a sentir su perfume olía mucho mejor a como lo había imaginado: ligero aroma fresco como mentolado, pero con notas dulces y frutales…olía a ositos de goma y caramelos de menta, eran sus dulces favoritos. Pasó su nariz por los cabellos de Cas e inhaló un par de veces a conciencia. Ya ansioso se separó de su abrazo, luego de unos minutos y con ambas manos a los costados dela cara de su ahora “novio”, hizo que lo mire: ojos chispeantes de profundo azul y pestañas oscuras lo veían tímidamente pero con alegría. “¿Puedo darte un beso?” quiso decir pero las palabras no le salían, verlo a la cara unos segundos le dio todo el valor que necesitaba; se precipitó en silencio y unió sus labios con los del muchacho. Castiel abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pero pronto se fundió en los labios de Dean; su primer beso era todo lo que había soñado y más.  
Siguieron dándose besos aquí y allá, incluso hasta después que el grupo de la tribuna bajara a festejar ese momento con ellos.  
Charlie puso dos dedos en su boca y silbó sonoramente mientras todos los felicitaban, dándole palmaditas en sus hombros a Dean, entre vítores, aullidos y gran bullicio.

**********

¿Quién diría que casi 15 años después, estos dos jovencitos seguirían juntos?: Papá Dean solía acunar al bebé Claire mientras le contaba esta historia de cómo había ganado el corazón del muchacho más lindo y adorable de toda la escuela. Papá Castiel solía intervenir para decirle que estaba exagerando; pero recordar lo que vivieron y pensar todavía lo que quedaba por vivir en este amor…esa era lo mejor, lo que más le gustaba de todo: La mejor parte.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que escribí inspirada en varias varios dibujos que vi hace meses (no los he encontrado otra vez) es uno de mis primeros trabajos, sean buenos y pacientes conmigo. Porfis!!!


End file.
